It's My Life
by Running to be Hidden
Summary: My first BTR story! Logan goes for a walk late at night and comes back to 2J different. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Logan goes out for a walk late at night and comes back to 2J different. Which is a bad thing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

Prologue

Logan Mitchell ran through the doors to the Palm Woods, pure anger in his eyes. "Damn Kendall! Damn Carlos! DAMN EVERYONE!" he shouted in rage. He kept running until his legs burned then did he slow down to a walk. Logan has been having the worst month of his life since he came the Palm Woods. First he gets a terrible cold that lasted for a good four weeks because of his friends stupid water prank, which really pissed off Gustavo. Then he almost fell off of their apartments balcony thanks to his reckless friends. And to top it all off, he nearly snapped his own neck by; you guessed it- his friends waking him up this morning in an idiotic way.

Logan came to a complete stop and sat down on a bench and let out a sigh. "I can't believe those three." he hissed. Logan placed his hand on his rib cage and rubbed the sore spot. Logan had loss too much weight from a bad flu he got three days ago and now if he took his shirt off you could see his ribs and spine. Him getting a flu was also his friends fault, for if they hadn't dumped that water over him, he wouldn't have gotten a cold for a week; making his body weak. He winced then moaned in pain as he touched a spot on his rids that sent a stab of pain through him. Logan toke his attention off his sore ribs when a 'snap' from behind him caught his eye. Logan looked behind himself. "Hello?" he called into the bush. Silence. Logan felt sudden fury. "Carlos, Kendall, James! If this is another prank, I swear!" Logan stopped to give them a chance to come out. They didn't. Logan shot up, about ready to rush into the bush, but stopped and his eyes grew wide with fear. Staring back at him were two glowing red eyes filled with pure hatred. Something snapped in him. In a flash he felt a sharp pain then darkness splashed over him as he fell onto his side.

Logan's eyes fluttered open and was greeted with a dark light. He moaned from a shockingly strong pain in his neck and through out the rest of his body. He thought the pain in his neck would only last a few seconds, but it continued. The pain kept getting stronger to the point where he was screaming in pain. Logan looked up and saw the same piercing red eyes from before staring down at him. The human-like hissed at the terrified teenager then flashed away from him in incredible speed. Logan, who was shaken and in dangerous shock, felt the darkness splash him again.

Back at 2J

Mrs. Knight paced back and forth through out 2J then rushed over to the window to look out into the LA night. She moaned in worry. "Where could Logan be this late at night?" she said mostly to herself. Kendall, Carlos, and James looked at each other with uneasy eyes as the sat on the couch with hunched backs. An easy sign that said they had done something guilty. But Mrs. Knight was too worried to notice or even care. "Maybe we shouldn't have played that prank on Logan." Carlos regretted also feeling as worried as Mrs. Knight. "He was already miserable from what we did to him." Kendall and James were about agree with him when the door slammed open. The four all spun around in surprise and gasped in horror.

**Cliff hanger! I am so freakin evil! Haha! Don't worry. I know what it's like to wait for an update on a story so I'll update ch. 2 tomorrow. Or if I'm feeling nice, later on today.**

**Logan: So what happened to me? **

**Running to be Hidden ( me ): Patience is key Logan. Something I don't have. But then again I am the one writing the story and know what happens. **

**Logan: Oh. Well, why can't you just tell me? I seem to be the main character in the story.**

**Running to be Hidden: * whispers * Is that why you die later on? **

**Logan: What!**

**Running to be Hidden: Nothing. Just wait Logie. You'll find out soon. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Mrs. Knight stared in horror at the image. Logan was standing in the doorway covered in crimson blood, his one eye shut tight in pain, a left arm twisted in an unnatural angle, and a deep slice across his throat.

"H-help me..." he choked before falling forward. "Logan!" Mrs. Knight screamed and ran over the unconscious boy. The three other boys followed her and helped pick up Logan. They placed him on the couch, leaving a trail of blood behind him. Logan's face screwed up in pain when Mrs. Knight touched his broken arm.

"Logan, dear, what happened?" she asked him frantically. Logan answered her by shrieking in pain and fear that made them jump back, startled. "Kendall go grab the first aid kit." Mrs. Knight ordered. Kendall nodded and ran into the bathroom.

As Kendall returned with the first aid Logan's eyes flashed open and he struggled to stand up, which only succeed in him bashing his head against the window hard enough to shatter it.

Carlos tried to grab his friend by the shoulders. "Logan, calm down!" he pleaded.

Logan did calm down when he hit his head against the the wall and fell back onto the couch, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared helplessly at the dark haired boy. "What in God's name could do this to Logan?" James hissed in anger.

"I might have an idea." Carlos stated.

**I am so sorry this is all of ch. 2/1 but where I live it's 6:00 and already dark out so I naturally feel tired. But I promise to make the next chapter much longer. **

**Logan: So... why am I covered in blood, screaming, and spazzing out? **

**Running to be Hidden: Damn it Logan! Just wait, you and everyone else will find out in the next chapter. Also- hey wait a minute... How did you get in my house? **

**Logan: I'm not. I'm just a figment of your imagination. **

**Running to be Hidden: Oh. Good enough for me! * Turns Logan into a cat ***

**Logan: What the hell!**

**Running to be Hidden: Haha! This is gonna be a fun night! Bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! I never thought getting reviews would feel so good! Thanks everybody! And now I give to you the next chapter! Oh and P.S. I'm gonna stop saying what chapter it is in the summary, too confusing! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 2**

Everyone took their eyes off Logan to hear what Carlos had to say. "Do you guys remember that really scary guy from that band Death Smash?" Carlos began. Kendall and James nodded, Mrs. Knight blinked in confusion but let him continue since she would just ask later.

"Well, didn't Logan tell us that before he went through the wind tunnel he said that he would destroy him?" Carlos said. The group's eyes grew went wide in the realization to Carlos' theory.

Suddenly there was a choking sound behind them and they turned to see Logan sitting up right on the couch. "I-it wasn't J-Johnny." Logan stated with a voice filled in pain. "Then who was it Logan?" Kendall asked. Logan blinked. "Forget it. You won't believe me anyway." he said dropping his eyes from them.

"Of course we would buddy." James said. Logan stubbornly shook his head. "Please tell us dear." Mrs. Knight pleaded. Logan stared at her then at his friends and let out a sigh. "Do you believe in vampires?" he asked awkwardly. The group of four stared at him like he was crazy. When they didn't say anything Logan craned his neck to show two bleeding holes there. "What the-?" James whispered. "Logan maybe those are just bee stings." Kendall suggested, trying to fool himself.

"Oh, right. Since when do bees come out at night and since when are bee stings this big?" Logan hissed. "B-but... vampires aren't real. Are they?" Carlos asked Logan.

But Logan didn't answer. He was staring at Carlos' wrist with wide eyes. "L-Logan?" Carlos shuttered, taking a step back.

Logan let out and angry hiss and lunged at Carlos.

**Another Cliffy! I am so disappointed with myself. I promised you guys a longer chapter and I think this is shorter than the first two. Please don't kill me! Because I want to make a deal. How about you let me keep on writing short chapters IF I promise to update everyday or later on today as long as I get at least TWO new reviews? Sound like a pretty even deal? Thanks, you guys rock! I jut love the feeling I get from your guy's reviews! **

**Logan: Now I get it! But aren't you changing the subject by making me a vampire? **

**Running to be Hidden: No. Just go back and read the first chapter if it seems a little confusing. **

**Logan: Ah. I also can't believe you remembered that Death Smash guy! **

**Running to be Hidden: No way! I was actually wondering if they would make an episode where Johnny comes back to try and 'Destroy' you. Neat Right?**

**Logan: For the fans, yes. For me, no. **

**Running to be Hidden: Oh, right. Bye!**


	4. Sample of Chapter 4

**Yeah, it's not the full next chapter. So Sorry! But at least it's a sample of it! I command you to be happy that I gave this to you! Enjoy!**

Logan pinned his friend to the floor and aimed for his neck. Carlos brought his foot under Logan's stomach and kicked him off. Kendall and James grabbed him by the arms while Carlos stood up on shaky legs. "Let go of me!" Logan snarled as he shook the two off of him. Carlos braced himself if Logan jumped on him again. But he just stood there. "What was that for?" Carlos spat at him. "What do you think?" Logan flashed at him. Carlos took a deep breath, "Maybe you just think you're a vampire." he suggested. "What do you mean by 'think I am'? I know what I am!" Logan yelled.

"There are ways to figure out if you are a vampire." James spoke up. "Like..." Logan urged him though he didn't really want to hear an answer. "We could drive a wooden stake through your heart." Carlos joked. "That will kill anything!" Logan hissed. "And if you do actually try that, I'll just come back as a demon and make the rest of your lives a living hell." he threatened.

**So now you know what to expect! I will update the full chapter tomorrow! I promise! **

**Running to be Hidden: * Is running around knocking things over * Yay! **

**Logan: Oh my God, RH! What is wrong with you!**

**Running to be Hidden: Red Bull and a whole hour of Bon Jovi music! Yahoo! Bye Readers! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Finally! I got ch. 4 done! Enjoy! **

Chapter 4

Logan pinned his friend to the floor and aimed for his neck. Carlos brought his foot under Logan's stomach and kicked him off. Kendall and James grabbed him by the arms while Carlos stood up on shaky legs. "Let go of me!" Logan snarled as he shook the two off of him. Carlos braced himself if Logan jumped on him again. But he just stood there. "What was that for?" Carlos spat at him. "What do you think?" Logan flashed at him. Carlos took a deep breath, "Maybe you just think you're a vampire." he suggested. "What do you mean by 'think I am'? I know what I am!" Logan yelled.

"There are ways to figure out if you are a vampire." James spoke up. "Like..." Logan urged him though he didn't really want to hear an answer. "We could drive a wooden stake through your heart." Carlos joked. "That will kill anything!" Logan hissed. "And if you do actually try that, I'll just come back as a demon and make the rest of your lives a living hell." he threatened. "Okay. No wooden stakes." Carlos mused. "Oh! I have an idea!" Kendall reached into his pocket and pulled out a bunch of colorful marbles.

"I read online that vampires will stop doing anything to start counting small items." Kendall told James and Carlos. While he was talking Logan was looking down at the marbles with an annoyed and frustrated stare before letting out a hiss and slapping the round glass crystals out of his hand.

"I also read that vampires are very aggressive." Kendall said in a terrified tone, backing away. "Damn right I'm freakin' aggressive!" Logan snarled, stalking towards them. Carlos looked to his side and saw a wooden bat leaning against the couch. He grabbed and stepped in front of the James and Kendall. "Don't come any closer!" he warned, trying to be the hero.

"Or what?" Logan challenged. "Or this!" Carlos swung the bat at Logan's head and it snapped in two jagged edges. Carlos aimed the end he was holding to Logan's chest, who ducked at the last moment.

"Run!" James yelled and the three scattered out the door, leaving a dazed Logan in their mists.

Logan shook off the splintering pain in his head and blinked to clear his vision. He growled as he heard the sound of the door being slammed shut. Then he smiled with insanity in his eyes.

Kendall, Carlos, and James ran out the doors to the Palm Woods Park. They stopped once they thought they were a safe distance away to think of a plan. "Kendall what should we do?" James panted. "Why are you asking me!" Kendall shot up. "I don't have any ideas on how to slay vampires." he argued from frustration.

"Uh, guys?" Carlos squeaked in fear looking at something pass them. "T-turn around!" James and Kendall turned and were greeted with two ice blue eyes as Logan steeped out of the shadows. "What great friends you are to talk about killing me." he laughed. Carlos stood up. "Logan," he said cautiously, "let's not do anything hasty now."

After he said that, Logan parted his jaws to show two razor sharp fangs at the top and bottom of his teeth. "O-okay! Now that's being very hasty!" Carlos commented. Kendall pulled him away from Logan and the three ran away from their friend for the second time this night.

**Cliffy again! I have got to stop doing that to you, I know. The next chapter is gonna be a lot longer. I think this one is long too though, it took up two and a half pages on my Writer. If not than sorry! I'll try harder next time! **

**Logan: Well obviously I'm the insane on here.**

**Running to be Hidden: Who said you were insane? **

**Logan: You wrote it down that when Kendall, Carlos, and James ran away I smiled with insanity in my eyes.**

**Running to be Hidden: Oh. Right. Well don't worry, it's only gonna last till Carlos kills you at the end! Yay!**

**Logan: What!**

**Running to be Hidden: Oops. Said it again. Bye Readers!**

**Logan: No, wait! What was that about me dying!** **Wait!**


	6. Note To You Readers

**Hey guys, RH here. So I wanted to tell you guys that today I'm going down to my shore house to celebrate New Years with my family and friends. So I just thought I'd tell you so you don't get angry with me that I don't update in a while. And no, I'm not giving up on It's My Life. I already have the next chapter halfway there! (He, get it? It's My Life and Living on a Prayer are both Bon Jovi songs?) KK. Bye! **


	7. Chapter 5

**Happy New Year, 2011! Yahoo! At the Shore house celebrating! But I found the time to get this chapter done. **

**Enjoy!**

Carlos, James, and Kendall ran through the darkness again trying to avoid there 'friend'. They came to a rough stop and jumped into the bush. After taking a quick glance Kendall turned back to the two. "Okay. So, obviously, we need to think of _some_ plan that gets Logan back to normal or something to get him to stop chasing us all night." Kendall insisted.

Carlos had thought of a plan while they were running away. He was about to explain it but was interrupted by a sick choking sound. He and Kendall picked up their heads to James. His eyes were wide and blank. A thin trail of blood flowed out of the corner of his mouth then he fell forward.

Kendall and Carlos looked in horror at his limp body. A figure behind him shifted and the two looked up to see Logan looming over them, his lips pulled back in a sneer and his fangs bathed crimson from James' blood.

"You're next." he hissed, eyeing at Carlos. Carlos let out a terrified shrill and ran out of the bush along with Kendall.

They didn't get far.

Carlos felt a hand grab his ankles and he fell forward, instinctively twisting his body in mid-fall so that he landed on his back. Logan stared down at his helpless victim for a split second then lunged at the Latino's throat.

Carlos closed his eyes, not wanting the last thing he sees are Logan's fangs stabbing into his neck. But he didn't feel anything. All he did hear was a thud and a surprised hiss from Logan. Carlos opened his eyes and gasped as he saw that Kendall was brave enough to tackle Logan.

The two wrestled on the ground causing a faint cloud of dust to form. The fight soon ended as Logan twisted his body so that his hands and legs were under him, then he shot up and clamped down on Kendall's throat with his fangs, making blood explode out of his neck. Kendall let out a cry that turned into a chocking sound like James' then he also fell completely limped on the ground.

Carlos stared at Kendall for a moment then shot up and ran. He kept on running until he tripped himself and fell forward. Carlos stayed on the ground, tears running down his face and splatting on the ground. Two of his best friends were both dead and his other friend is trying to kill him.

Speaking of Logan, Carlos heard the sound of approaching footsteps from behind him. Carlos didn't try to run this time, he just lifted himself onto his knees and stayed kneeling on the ground.

Suddenly he grasped by the collar of the back of his shirt and forcefully pulled back, smashing his head against a nearby tree causing his blood to splatter against the bark and knocking the air out of him. Carlos gasped for air as he looked up to find the familiar black frame of Logan's figure and cold blue eyes.

"Look who broke down." He laughed. Carlos stood up, despite the stabbing pain in the back of his head, and stared madly at Logan. He was done being his punching bag this night.

"Come over here and say that." Carlos snarled. Logan smiled and stalked towards him, his fangs sparkling deadly in the moonlight. Carlos felt in his pocket.

Since he was came to LA he had a pocket knife to keep himself safe in case of a robbery situation or if he was kidnapped he would have it for protection. Now was a good of time as ever.

Logan lunged at Carlos, his fangs piercing the darkness. Carlos jumped to the side and slashed open Logan's side. He let out a scream of pain.

Logan spun around to face Carlos and found his blood on a knife that his friend had hidden.

Logan sneered. He was going to end this tonight.

**There ya go people! The next one is the last chapter where Carlos and Logan battle each other! Yay!**

**Logan: So we should expect a _lot_ of blood in the next chapter, right?**

**Running to be Hidden: That's the goal!**

**Logan: I thought I was your favorite.**

**Running to be Hidden: You are! And besides, this is what I think of as a practice story. My next one will be better and longer. Bye Readers!**


End file.
